The Choosen One
by Shadow demon Kitsune
Summary: where? NO who cares whats going on? WTF! not a good summary just read its a good storyrnkyokyoshiroxoc
1. Default Chapter

I don't own SDK peoples

"blah" taking

'blah' thinking

/blah/ taking in an other laugage

A/N come on people i am not tell you

**Girl From another World**

**Ch. 1**

Before the battle of Segehara (a/n spelling?) the Mibu clan was up to something far more different than the red king. What the Mibu clan wanted was to bring someone from a dofferent world or time into their own. Once that person was there they would train em' to be even stronger then the demon king and the red king put together. What the Mibu clan didn't know was when the portal comes forth, what was going to come out of it? What came out of the portal wasn't what they thought at all. But looks can be deciving.

:::::In another world:::::::

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

In other words get up time for school. the alarm clock would sing if it could. A groan of protest came from out under the blanks. The grumpy figure got out of the bed. This figure was a girl. Her name is Shadow Valentine. (a/n its mmmeee or is it o.O)

"I'm up, I'm up! Stut up god damnit!" She grumbled. 'God I hate Mondays' she thought to herself. As she made her way towards the bathroom. After doing her business she made her way into the kitchen to grad some food

--20 mins later--

"Bye Mom! I'm off to school." Shadow yelled from the front door. A muffled "Bye" was heard from her still sleepping mother. sigh' another long day of school.' she thought grumpy like. Walking to school was a wonderful time to think and clear ones mind. There was only one thing that totally killed the atmosphere and it was her. . . 40 pounds of backpack on her back. Finally after twenty minutes she got to school.

::::::Back with the Mibu clan::::::

/Its now the time/ Elder 1 called.

/Yes/ All the other called back.

The Elders formed a cicle around a summoning ring. Each Elder began to form hand signs and chant for the choosen one to come. The colors of the four elements came out of the summoning ring.

Earth was green

Fire was red

Water was blue

Wind was yellow

Combinning all four the Elder created a portal. The portal showed a blurred picture of what looked to be a girl with long hair. The only thing that they were able to see clearly was her hazel eyes.

/Choosen one the time is coming soon/ Elder 2 said while the portal disappeared and the summoning ring elements colats followed

Good thing for the choosen one that the Elders don't know what she looks like except for the clues of her being female and her hazel eyes.

:::::Back in the other world::

Shadow was now in her six period class, bored as hell. 'ten more minutes left' she complained in her head. "Now class Blah blah blah" the teacher continued. 'Geez, this is so easy just give me the homework' she now mentally whinned.

**BBBRRRIINNNGGG!!!**

"Finally!" Shadow said to her friend Daisy. Daisy just nods in agreement. In front of her school she waits for her two good friend. Tiff and Mai were the nicknames or the shorter versions of their names. She called them by the shorten versions. Mia lived the closest to school so she left first and then about a block down Tiff went down her street. Now Shadow wasn't as lucky living like five more blocks down with her heavy backpack killing her back. 'I'm going home to watch the Dvd's Lili let me borrow. Then I am going to watch it again. WHAHAH' she was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she was already home until she ran into the door. "God damit, who put this stupid. . ." but her voice trailed off once she saw what it was.

"Oh" was all that came out off her mouth. She opened the door and continued her day.

:::::;Back with the Mibu clan:::::;

Elder 3/Tomorrow is when the choosen one shall be sommoned/

Elder 1/Yes, the choosen one will be very strong./

Elder 2/Ths choosen one will take us out of the shadows so we can rule wothout hiding./

All the Elders cried yes. All of the lights went out as they fadded into the darkness.

:::::::Back in the other world:::::

Shadow streched up to the sky. She had just finished her homework. She was hunched over for about two hours. It felt good to her back that it was finally in a different position. "I'm so happy" she cried out to no one. 'Mom and Dad still arn't home yet' she thought worried like in her head. 'Stop it Shadow they are just fine.' she scolded herself. "Now that homeworks done its time to watch Kyo kick ass!" once again she acted like she was talking to someone.

"Kyo-Kyo"

"Kyo-Kyo"

"I love that nickname!" She sang over and over and over and over and over and over and over

"Man that might get annoying to somone." she said 'Oh well!' smiling Shadow got the dvd out, popped it in the dvd player, and started her marathon.

::::;Back with the Mibu Clan:::::::::

/Do you feel that?/ Elder 10 asked the others

/What a strong power./ Elder 7 stated

/This must be a sign to summon the choosen one./ Elder 3 declared

/Now the time!!/ Elder 1 called out

Each Elder did their hand signs and chants. The summoning circle appeared and so did the elemental colors.

/Come Forth Choosen One!!/ they all cried out at once.

::::::Back in the real world::::;;

"Stupid TV!!" Shadow cried "This isn't the first episode? What going on?" Shadow was suddenly surrounded by the four elements colors and the summoning circle. "AAHhh" Shaodw screamed as loud as ahe could, scared to death. She soon fainted.

_Shadow's body was surround by the elements colars. Those elements were pulling her body from her world to the next. But the elements didn't take her to the Elders. No, the powers of fire, water, earth, and wind took her to a man they trusted._

(a/n: f.y.i the story will be in the SDK world for the time shadow is in that world now. /bhah/ means that they are speaking in a different laugage, okay.)

Someone picked Shadow up and began to take her somewhere. 'So warm and soft.' Shadow thought while slowly opening her eyes. Now Shadow wasn't the kind of girl to shoot up out of the bed and start freaking out. She simply opened her eyes, blinking the sleepnes out of eyes, and looking around. Turning her head to the left she saw a man sitting with his back against the wall. He had long black hair and was wearing a samuri outfit.Slowly she rose up and stood up. She was laying on what looked to be a futon. Atleast that was what she thought what it was by going off of the futon she seen in anime. Back to the topic. . . She carefully walked towards him as if she was a hunter and he was the prey.

All of a sudden she stopped. Shadow looked down at herself. 'Thank you God I still have my clothes on. Which mean that this guy did't do anything to me.' she was releaved by that thought.

"Hey, Hey wake up man." Shadow said while shaking him gentaly.

"Wakey. Wakey! Come on mister open your eyes!" She called to him and began shaking him more frecily.

The man opened his eyes. Shadow was now starring into very blue sky eyes. Hazel and blue meet eack other. /Oh, your awake./ the man spoke. "What?" Shadow replied 'I knew he couldn't speak English with those clothes on and his looks.' The person stood up. "Wait were are you going?" She asked looking up at him. /I don't understand you./ His voice rang out. But to Shadow it sound like a bady trying to talk.

This man pointed to the ground and spoke /Stay here, I will get you some clothes that wont make you look suspicious./ 'What is he saying?' The man started to walk away. 'Please come back' Shadow's mind screamed. 'Wait I get it. When I want my dog to stay I usally point to the ground and say "stay".' She smiled knowing now that he was indeed coning back. 'Hey! I am no dog!' She mentally puted. An anime stress mark appeared on her head all the while.

The man retured.

"Mister your back." Shadow said to him. He just looked at her and smiled, she returned the smile. /Here you go. Change/ He told her pointing to a bothroom. Well what she thought was a bathroon. 'Oh he wants me to change.' She took the clothes and went into the other room like she was told to. 'What the hell! How do I put this on?' she mentally complained. Opening the door slowly and coning out, she looked for the man that was with her. Seeing him looking outside on the window thing.

"I don't think that I put this on right." She told him. He looked at her and shook his head, give a small blush towards her. He stood stood up and pointed to her clothes. /You didn't put those on right./ He now spoke to her. She had a look of question to him. He began fixing her kimono. "I never wore one of these before. . . I'm sorry" She told him even though he didn't understand.

Once he was done he took a step back looking at his work. The kimono was red with yin-yang signs on the pant legs and sleeves. The slash thing was blue. Shadow turned around for him to get a better look at her. Smiling at him, giving him a sign that she liked it. He then walked past her gradding her old clothes but before he walked away with them he turned to her. In one quick movement he reached up and pulled her ponny-tie out of her hair. Her dirty blond curry hair went to her shoulder blades, maybe longer. The curry hairs in the front framed her face perfectly.

Kyoshiro took a step back from surprise from the change of looks. Regaining his senses he took her old clothes and ponny-tie and began to leave the room.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She called after him. / I have a feeling you are this choosen one the Elders keep talking about. I must get rid of these so that they don't find out who you are./ He tried to explain to her but she didn't understand. "Eh?" was her confused reply.

sigh "Fine you can have my clothes but why my ponny-tie? Also I have you know that those are my favorite shoes. If you get rid of those I wont have any shoes. Are you going to get me some?" Shadow ranted on while telling him at the same time.

He walked out of the room and came back in a few minutes with something in his hand. It was a riddon. This riddon was black on one side and white on the other. It matched her kimono perfectly. Walking towards her he took his finger and made a cicling motion.

Getting what he whated her to do Shadow turned around. " What are you doing " she asked him. She could feel his hand in her hair. Blood began to race to her face. As fast as it started it was over. 'That was quick. Wonder what he did' she thought

Carefully the man pushed her foward. "What are you doing?" she questioned again. While she was talking he had lead her to a mirror. Shadow looked in the mirror. 'WOW. I look so good.' she thought then she noticed that the riddon was in her hair. "Thank you, thank you very much! I love it." she happy like told him. Judging by the smile on her face he could tell that she liked it. Soon silence fell between the two people.

The man and Shadow looked at each other and in each others mind they were thinking . . . _This is a start of a very very long and interesting friendship._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow demon Kitsune: That it for the first chaper. I hope you all like it.

Kyo: I hate it

Shadow demon Kitsune: You are a big meanie >. 

Kyoshiro: I like it

Kurama: Yes, I agree with Kyoshiro.

Shadow Demon Kitsune: You both are so sweat. Thanks

Remember to review

All riews are welcomed here

Thank you very much for reading my story

Come back for Ch. 2

Coming Soon


	2. chapter 2 yay

Shadow demon Kitsune: Hi the second chapter is here. . . Thank you to the people who reviewed. I expect more from you all

blah thinking in another language

**Chapter 2**

The two people sat in silence for a while.

'I can't take this any more! What should I do?' Shadow mentally anime cried "Oh! I know!" she said out loud catching the mans attention. Shadow walked to him and knelled down. She points to herself, "Shadow Valentine, I am Shadow Valentine" then she points to him "And you?" she asked. The man understood what she was trying to tell him /I am Kyoshiro Mibu./ he told her. /Kyoshiro/ she said /Yes. . .Shadow. . .that's right/ Kyoshiro said. Suddenly she began shaking her head no.

/No, No what? Did I say your name wrong/ He questioned. "/Kyoshiro/ is to long." she said his name and finished the sentence with her native language , English (a/n okay people I know that SDK was translated into English but where is the fun of is story if everyone understood Shadow?) He gave he a questioned look, for the only thing he understood was his name.

Sighing, she tried again. Points to herself "/Shadow/" then points to him " /Kyoshiro/". He nodded in understanding so far. "/Shadow/" points to herself again. "/Kyo/" points to him. /Kyo/ he echoed. "Yep" she said.

Sighing, he gave up.

/Kyo. . ./ he said nodding his head yes telling her that he doesn't care if she called him that. Laughing at the fact that she won. Kyoshiro or also known as Kyo had been given a nickname by a girl that can't speak the same langiage.

The two young adults smiled at each other

(a/n sooo sorry forgot to say how old Shadow is. She is 14 and Kyoshiro is 16. I think he was 20 after the battle thing. So it is 4 years before the battle of Segegahara (sp?) So when the series starts shadow will be 18)

-the next day-

Shadow followed Kyoshiro everywhere she could. Looking at the Mibu main house in wonder.

"/Kyo/ what's that?" she asked while pointing to a Japaneses writing . "What's it say?" asking again. Kyoshiro looked at it then looked at her when she spoke again. /That/ He questioned to her. All Shadow did was continue to point to it. /Tiger, it says tiger./ he said to her.

"/Kyo. .. .tegir/" she tried saying tiger

/No, not tiger, tiger/ he said but slower

"/Tyger/" she tried again pointing to it. Nodding his head very fast telling her that was close enough. He began walking again with her following him.

'I now remeber where I have seen him. This thought has been bugging me for a while. He is a cartoon. COOL! I am on tv! Hi mon. OMG what should I do. I will go along with it, this could be fun, great fun. I might meet demon eyes Kyo.' Shadow thought to herself trying to keep up with Kyoshiro. The keyword was trying here.

Kyoshiro lead her outside. "What are we doing /Kyo?" She questioned him

/I must train now/ he began. Then he pointed to the ground. /You must stay here and watch/ Kyoshiro finished while bring his fingers to his eyes in a way to say watch.

"/Kyo?" Shadow questioned again. Then it clicked in her head stay and look.

"Okay." she said. Shadow sat down and made herself comfortable. Kyoshiro was training very hard that he had to take of his Gie top. Shadow was watching him with great interest. She was trying to figer out why she could see a great powerful aura coming off him.

'Is there something wrong with my eyes?' She pounded to herself. Seeing the now removed gie top lying on the ground. Her eyes wondered to Kyoshiro. Shadow could feel her cheeks grow warm.

"/Kyoshiro!" Shadow yelled.

He stopped so quickly that he fell down. She giggled softly to herself. Kyoshiro made his way to her. /What is it? Are you okay/ he questioned her. "I need some shoes." She tried to tell him looking in his eyes trying not to let her eyes wonder. 'God, he has a six pack!' metally complimented him. Pointing to her feet, telling him through sign launage what she wanted.

Kyoshiro sweatdropped at her. /Right, I forgot about that. Be right back okay./ He tolder pointing to his shoes. Nodding her head in understanding. He left to get her shoes. While Kyoshiro was gone something moved in the corner of Shadow's eyes.

"/Kyo?" Shadow asked thinking he has come back. There was no response. So she stood up and carefully walked towards the sound of the noise. "Is anybody there?" she asked cautiously. She now stood before the bushes closest to the house. Knowing perfectly well that she would need to walk on the dirty ground to reach the bushes. 'I love walking bare foot.' she thought .

Stepping on to the ground she continued her quest on finding out what the noise was. Once she got to the bushes. . .it moves!

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Shadow cries out. 'What on earth was that!' she screams thinking as fast as her lazy mind could. Gathering up her courage she tenderly moved the bushes a side. And what she found was the worlds most little but strong skinny wolf like puppy that she has ever saw.

"Oh! You poor little thing." Shadow exclaimed

/Shadow, what are you doing/ Kyoshiro asked the girl before him. Turning to where she heard someone call her name and then she saw him. "/Kyo-Kyo/ look what I found." she told him. Sighing at the fact that she had given him a very childish nickname. He came towards her.

/You could of waited until I got you the shoes, you know/ Kyoshiro scolded her even though she didn't understand. She turned and was holding the wolf-puppy.

The puppy had beautiful black fur that was covered in dirt. The puppies eyes were very different. The left eye is red and the right eye is silver. The wolf-puppy is a boy. He is very skinny almost to the point of being nothing but bones.

/Well doesn't he look like a scarecrow/ Kyoshiro stated. /Let me finish my training then we will go get something for all of us to eat./ he continued to talk. Not knowing what he was saying she looked at the puppy. /Kakashi/ Shadow said. Surprise was on Kyoshiro's face. /Yes, kakashi means scarecrow. Good job! You'll learn my launage in mo time./ he told her. Smiling at Kyo, she looked at her new friend Kakashi.

Kyoshiro went back to training. She will be fine. Why am I worried? he thought to himself. With the puppy in one arm and her shoes in the other she walked back to the house. Setting the shoes were she thought they belong, she continued doing what she was doing.

"Let's clean you up/Kakashi/." Shadow told her little friend. The puppy just looked at her. Going to the room that she had changed in. Yes, she was right it was some sort of bathroom. Putting down Kakashi she began figgering out the mystery on how everything worked

-Few minutes later-

"At last it works!" Shadow cried happy like. She had figured out how to get the hot water running. "I thought they had bath house here/Kakashi/. I guess if your as rich as the Mibu clan you don't count." she told Kakashi. "Come here boy." Her voice called out.

Unknown to her Kyoshiro was watching. Smiling at her.

Kakashi didn't mind being in water. "Scrubbing you clean and then you can get some food in you." She told Kakashi. "Hey, maybe /Kyo-Kyo/ might let me keep you. Seeing that I have no one else he but him." takes a breath "Any who, that would be so cool!" her voice sang out.

:Kyoshiro's p o v:

I watched Shadow from the door. She just appeared out of no where.

Where id she from?

What kind of person is she?

Why is Shadow here?

Is she the choosen one? I have a feeling she is.

All of these questions can wait for her and myself know what the biggest question or statement is: she MUST learn how to speak my language. Then I will get my answers that I want.

I continue to watch her speak to the dog, which she has dubbed 'Kakashi'. Shadow really likes this dog. He can stay with her only if I get to train him to be the perfect guard dog. I am positive that she will agree to this.

:end of p o v:

"Finished!" Shadow started "Aren't you the most beautiful puppy I have ever seen. Your eyes sure do stand out." she finished talking to the now dry and clean puppy. Kakashi barked to Kyoshiro.

"Eh?" she said turning to face Kyoshiro. "/Kyo-kyo/" she said jumping up to her feet and half walking and half running to him. Grabbing his arm, smiling at him.

/You can keep Kakashi./ He told her while gently making her let go. 'What's he doing?' Shadow questioned herself. Kyoshiro picked up the puppy, Kakashi, and handed it to her. "Really?"she cried "I can keep him." All Kyoshiro did was smile. /Yes./ he said. "/Kyoshiro. . .yes/" Shadow copied causing him to smile at her.

/Let's go eat./ He told her making a sign for eating. "'/Yes/" She said using the new word she learned. How am I going to explain her to Sakuya? was Kyo-kyo only thought.

"You get to /eat Kakashi/" Shadow told the puppy trying out a random word in the last sentence Kyo-kyo said. Kyoshiro began to laugh his head off. Question marks appear around Shadow's head. "Eh?" was the only sound that she made. /Shadow. . .hahaha. . .I don't think you want to eat Kakashi. . .hahaha. . .cough, cough/ Kyo-kyo told her. 'What did he say?' Shadoe mentally asked Kakashi.

Kakashi was walking next to her just looked up cutely.

* * *

Shadow demon Kitsune: Yay! 4 pages long. T.T its so much longer in my notebook. Please update and I promise the 3rd chapter will be up soon 


	3. Chapter 3

My beautiful readers I will not post anyone of this story until I get at least 5 reviews

Thank you

This message will be taken down as soon as I get 5 reviews


	4. tHE REAL CH3

Chapter 3

The two people and a puppy got to the eating areas. The room was huge. Anyone who lived there for a number of years would think it small compared to the thousands of others in the house. Well its was Shadow's first time being in this ever so "small" room. So naturally her eyes widened to the size of dinning plates. Her mouth was slightly agape. While Shadow looked around her in amazement Kyoshiro was pondering on what he should say to his relatives.

**Kyoshiro's thoughts**

What should I do? The Elders are all crazy about letting new people into the circle of trust-thing. Hmm. I don't see why they can't trust her.(Looks over at the stupid amazed shadow). I mean she can't even speak our language so it's not like she can release any secrets. Now that is all cleared about them. How do I introduce her?

I know- Hey everyone this is Shadow. I found her one day and decided to keep her. Don't even try to talk to her she can't speak. The dog is an added bonus.

Grr that wont do

**Out of his thought**

Shadow silently follow her male friend to wherever he was going but at the same time she watched him. Shadow might not of known what the words he was mumbling mean but she understood is expression every well (even though they only known each other for a couple of day). The low growl he gave of worried her.

**Shadow's thoughts**

What is going to happen that would be that frustrating? Does he not like me here with him? I wish I could ask him so many question.

-------------------------

Shadow demon Kitsune: T-T my shortes chapty ever.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME


	5. Chapter 4

In the eating room, the place had at least 4 long tables stretching from on side of the room to another. After Shadow had gotten over her amazement she picked Kakashi up. Not because she didn't want to loose him in such a big room but because it brought her comfort.

**Kyoshiro's relatives**

Kyoshiro walked up to his spot and Shadow fallowed. The tabled weren't full which gave the impression that they were late, early, or just in time or there was some sort of time between eating periods.

Four elderly people and a woman walked up to Kyoshiro. Shadow paid them no mind. She was helping herself to food and getting the least sautéed meat for her puppy and water too.

/ Kyoshiro, who is that/ said the woman

/ Her name is Shadow/ he answered

/ What is she doing here? You know how we feel about outsiders/ said an elderly man in red rode

/ I found her and plan to train her into my personal assistant/ Kyo lied

/there are plenty of already trained men who would love to fight by your side/ the woman said

/Sakuya, she is the one that I want by my side/ kyo said Sakuya got a hurt expression on her face and left

/you may train her/ said the elder with blue rode. Kyo smiled, the element of water was all ways so understanding.

/but/ continued the elder /you must be with her at all time, train her quickly, and the ways of the Midu. / He finished

/Thank you very much elders/ Kyo said bow to them.

**Shadow's point of view**

After I gave Kakashi his food and water. I heared voices behind me. Four men and a women were speaking to Kyo-Kyo.

_What are they talking about. I wish I knew. I feel so lost not being able to communtcate with people. Now I know how the ELD students feel, guess, I took being in honors for granted. I could help him with so much; I'm great public speaker. _

Shadow tried to interp what they were saying. _If I focus any harder my brain will explode._ All she was able to figure out was names. Sakuya was the woman but the four old folk names were still unknown.

_I don't like this woman_ Shadow thought. The same thing happen when Kyoshiro was training. Shadow was able to see this aura around the five people. All of the vides were all different, the woman gave off a feeling of lust, attention crazy, and greed. The men's aura was harder, as if, they knew that people could see who they were with it.

End of shadow's point of view

Kyo was over thrilled. He had totally got away with keeping Shadow. He sighed, he knew that Sakuya wouldn't take it well but he hoped that she got over herself. Today and as long as it took, I will teach Shadow how to speak and use a sword. Also train that dog of hers. He thought

End of this chapter

ShadowDemonKitsune notes

I forgot that guy that was his rival in the Midu place. I believe he dies at the end of the series. What is his name again. People please give me that name………I will love you forever!!


End file.
